mis 18 años
by goester
Summary: luego de años de aventura por fin llego no solo sigo saliendo con la princesa flama sino que tambien el rey helado se paso al lado bueno y dentro de unos dias cumplire 18. me pregunto que pasara con esas pesadillas que tuve con el buho cosmico, dejare de tenerlas? o son visiones otra vez? como cuando tenia 13...
1. Chapter 1 llega el dia

por fin en 3 semanas cumplo años y todos vendran hasta actualize a bmo para la ocacion no puedo esperar.

"finn"-me interrumpio jake quien ya casi no se podia mover-"ay, finn todavia recuerdo cuando salvavamos a las princesas"

"aah, si amigo, pero porque viniste?"

"necesito que cuides de nevil"-dijo jake.

"nevil?, yo?"

"si"-respondio decidido-"la princesa brumosa, cuidara a carry y la dulce princesa a cory."

"ay, si..."-lo pense un momento-"¡esta bien cuidare de el y le enseñare a ser un aventurero!"-dije entusiasta

"nevil, hijo sube aqui un momento"-lo llamo jake

nevil era una mezcla de sabueso y arcoiris, tenia mas sangre arcoiris pero poseia la facinacion por la buena musica y las aventuras como su padre.

"si papa?"-dijo nevil

"escucha, cachorrito"-asi le decia jake-"yo ya estoy viejo y no puedo dejar que te quedes con tu abuelo, asi que te quedaras con tu tio finn"-dijo señalandome

"en serio papi"-dijo contento

"si hijo"

"yupi, exelente siempre quise ser un aventurero como papa, ey tio me la enseñas otra vez? por favor"-dijo rogando

"jeje ok"

"aqui esta la espada con la que venci a mas de 1000 tipos malos y que por cierto 500 fueron con el rey helado"

volvi a guardar mi espada en un cajon especial de cuero negro que yo mismo hice.

"bueno mejor bajamos es hora de comer"

luego de cenar nos fuimos a dormir yo le habia hecho una mini cama para nevil para que durmiera alli tambien la coloque cerca de mi cama para que estuviese comodo

"buenas noches, tio"-dijo y yo semi dormido respondi-"si... buenas noches"

al dia siguiente nos esperaban unas nuvas aventuras


	2. Chapter 2 18!

las semanas pasaron nevil y yo compartimos buenos momentos juntos y entonces llego el dia de mi cumpleaños. me desperte y baje a la cocina y todos me recibieron con un "¡sorpresa!" nos divertimos mucho los invitados fueron:la dulce princesa (que ahora tenia 21 años), la princesa flama, el rey helado, jake el perro, nevil, carry y cory, arcoiris, marceline la reina vampiro y algunos dulces habitantes. cuando llego la noche la princesa flama y yo salimos afuera.

"finn, yo..."-dijo la princesa flama-"te quiero mucho"

yo la mire a los ojos y luego me beso _**(atencion: finn siempre trae el hechizo anti-fuego por haberlo usado tantas veces)**_

**XXX**

* * *

juntos caimos al suelo y yo cai encima de ella nos sonrojamos un momento y luego nos calmamos un poco fuimos a la parte trasera de la casa donde nadie nos podia ver.

nos dimos la mano y luego nos quitamos la ropa. estaba muy exitado entonces ella se abalanzo sobre mi y sin decir mas se coloco encima de mis caderas. empezo a moverse mientras daba gritos de placer.

con un movimiento me coloque sobre ella y era yo el que se movia entonces empeze a ir mas rapido hasta que no lo contuve mas.

* * *

**XXX**

fue algo corto luego nos vestimos y entramos a la casa donde ya habian llegado flambo y tronquitos. luego todos los chicos me llevaron disimuladamente a mi habitacion y empezaron con esas caras que te ponen cuando saben que lo hiciste. yo me estaba por escabullir cuando flambo llego y todos empezaron con: te gusto? lo haras otra vez? seguiras con ella? lo haras tembien con la dulce princesa? van a tener hijos?.

cuando todo termino baje y me relaje unos 10 segundos en el sofa cuando

todas, las chicas esta vez, me miraban como si sus ojos estuvieran prendidos fuego luego gire mi cabeza y vi a flama (asi le decia) sentada en una silla del comedor algo avergonzada. me di cuenta que a ella tambien le hicieron el inerrogatorio.

luego de horas de preguntas, cachetadas y golpes a hombros la fiesta termino y le dije a jake que hoy dormiria con flama en su nueva casa.

su casa quedaba cerca le construi una casa como una de esas cabañas en el bosque solo que esta incendiada entramos y nos desvestimos. a la mañana siguiente yo estaba en la cama con flama en su casa me coloque mi remera, pantalones cortos y mis zapatillas. yo ya no usaba el gorro pero tenia el cabello corto pero no tanto, de vez en cuando lo usaba. sali de la casa y todos estaban alli TODOS chicos y chicas. puse cara de que no me molestaran y de mi mochila saque mi espada PSD: esta espada es de acero encantado con fuego no mi espada de oro.

todos dieron unos pasos atras y yo regrese a casa cuando llege nevil seguia dormido. revise la cama de jake, el no estaba. nevil desperto

"eh nevil, donde esta jake"-nevil se puso a llorar, no entendia porque-"que pasa nevil?"

"papa murio anoche, despues de que te fuiste"-yo quede paralizado. mi amigo, mi compañero, mi hermano murio y yo no estuve alli


	3. Chapter 3 espada dorada

estaba en casa practicando ella con su bajo y yo con mi guitarra en forma de espada de plata.

"si!, esto es genial"-dije tocando un super solo-

"entonces te emocionara que marshal nos acompañara en la bateria y tu hermana en los coros"-dijo marceline-

"genial los necesitamos para la actuacion en el dulce reino"-dije

unas horas despues en el ecenario de el dulce reino...

"listos? empezemos con la cancion"-dije y empeze a tocar y a cantar:

_**aviso esta cancion es the trooper de iron maiden pero en español**_

_**Me quitaréis mi vida, pero yo también os quitaré la vuestra.  
Dispararéis vuestros mosquetes  
pero pasaré a través de vosotros.  
Así que cuando esperéis el siguiente ataque  
sería mejor que aguantarais, no hay vuelta atrás.**_

Suena la corneta y la carga comienza.  
Pero nadie gana en el campo de batalla.  
El olor del humo acre y el aliento de los caballos…  
Mientras me sumerjo en una muerte cierta.

El caballo suda de miedo, rompemos a correr…  
El poderoso rugir de los cañones rusos…  
Y mientras cabalgamos hacia la muralla humana…  
los gritos de dolor mientras mis camaradas caen.

Saltamos sobre cuerpos que yacen en el suelo.  
Y los rusos disparan otra descarga.  
Conseguimos acercarnos,  
aunque todavía estamos muy lejos.  
No viviremos para luchar otro día.

Conseguimos acercarnos lo suficiente para luchar…  
cuando un ruso me tiene un su punto de mira.  
Aprieta el gatillo y yo siento la onda expansiva.  
Una salva de disparos hace caer a mi caballo.

Y mientras yazco ahí, contemplando el cielo,  
con mi cuerpo entumecido y mi boca seca,  
y mientras yazco, olvidado y solo,  
sin una lágrima, dibujo mi gemido de despedida.

"bravo, genial, metal!"-gritaba la dulce gente

"si, somos espada dorada!"-grite como para anunciar el final del concierto

unas horas despues en la casa del arbol...

"ah estado bien no hermana"-dijo marshal

"asi es marshal"-respondio marceline

"finn que pasa?"-pregunto fionna

"es que..."-respondi desanimado-"me gustaria que jake estuviera aqui"

"hablando de jake, con quien dejaste a nevil?"-pregunto marceline

"tranquila lo deje con la dulce princesa"-dije tranquilo

"ay tio donde estas?"-pensaba nevil mientras PB le enseñaba ciencia

"ey nevil por aqui"-lo llamo su hermano cory-"vamos con nuestro tio!"

"si!"-dijeron nevil y cory mientras volaban a la casa del arbol

mientras...

"muy bien carry ve con tu tio yo volvere al reino grumoso"-dijo PG mientras dejaba a carry en la pradera

"ok"-dijo carry mientras se dirijia a casa de su tio-"por fin lo conocere!"

"tengo un presentimiento"-dijo finn-"uno malo"

en ese momento entraron los tres arcoiris y se abalanzaron sobre su tio tirandolo al suelo...

"este sera un largo fin de semana..."-dijo finn algo desepcionado


	4. Chapter 4 el fin de semana

"ok"-dije a la mañana siguiente-"se quedaran hasta el lunes no?"

"sipi"-dijeron los hermanos

"bien pondre algunas reglas"-dije con tono militar-

"regla 1:no desordenen mi habitacion

regla 2:no toquen mi espada dorada ni mi guitarra

y regla 3 y esta es la mas importante: nunca, jamas, por ninguna razon, pero en serio jamas!, toquen o abran la caja negra. entendido?"

"si, tio"-dijeron ellos

sabado...

"tio finn!, tio finn!"-lo llamaba carry-"donde estas tio finn?"

"冰的力量 (por el poder del hielo)"-decia finn en el patio de atras mientras cargaba una fuerte esfera de hielo y la disparaba a considerables distancias.

"finn?"-pregunto carry mientras se acercaba.

"eh?"-finn se giro mostrando a su ojo derecho blanco, su rostro algo morado y mechones de cabello blanco saliendo de su gorro de oso polar-"ah carry que haces aqui?"

"te-te bus-buscaba ti-ti-tio"-tartamudeaba mientras retrocedia lentamente

"tranquila"-dijo volviendo a su forma original calmando a carry

"hey finn!"-lo llamo la prinncesa flama

"hola amor que haces aqui?"-pregunto finn

"vine para avisarte que habra una fiesta en la casa de marceline"-dijo emocionada flama-"se que iras"

"bueno la verdad..."-finn fue interrumpido

"les dije a todos que tocarias alli"-deci cada vez mas emocionada

"pero flama yo no puedo..."-finn fue interrumpido

"tranquilo te ira bien"-dijo flama un poco mas calmada-"ademas, habra ese licor que te gusta"-dijo seductoramente apoyandose sobre finn

"eeeeh... esteee..."-dijo nervioso finn (posdata:recuerden que finn tiene permanentemente el hechizo antifuego)

"recuerdas aquella noche... cuando estabas un poco pasado de licor..."-dijo bajando su mano lentamente hacia mi pantalon-"pero si quieres eso tendras que ir"-dijo y se fue

"ahora que hago?"-dijo finn cayendo rendido al suelo y boca arriba

"tranquilo finn yo cuidare a los chicos"-dijo una voz detras de el-

"quien eres?"-dijo finn concentrandose para mirar mejor-"susana?"

"hola finn"-dijo dandole un gran abrazo-"como has estado hijo?"

"bien pero cuidaras a los niños?"-pregunto confundido

"si pero por un precio que discutiremos mas tarde. ahora ve y, jiji, disfruta,jiji."-dijo con mirada picarona susana.

finn se sonrojo y se fue

en casa de marceline

"finn, viniste!"dijo marshal recibiendo a finn con su guitarra-"listo?, nos toca y te advierto esto es amplificador contra amplificador"-(para los inadaptados sociales amplificador contra amplificador significa que una banda toca un tama parecido al de la otra banda al mismo tiempo. osea que tocan al mismo tiempo como una batalla)

"exelente, contra quien?"-pregunto finn

"deathmatch"-dijo marshal llendo al ecenario

"bien vamos!"-dijo finn ya en el escenario

"uno, dos, tres, cuatro!"-grito marshal

cancion de espada dorada:

_**Tu te adelantas en el camino, **_  
_**Guardando todo en mi sendero. **_  
_**Me siento un poco perdido, **_  
_**Es un día un poco extraño. **_

_**Pienso que puedo ir en busca **_  
_**de mi propio camino. **_  
_**Luego de ver qué pasará, **_  
_**Tomaré un tiempo por un día. **_

_**Tengo una idea de todo, **_  
_**Y tengo todo un trabajo fuera. **_  
_**Justo cuando busco mi futuro, **_  
_**Éste, de mí está dudando. **_

_**Entonces se juegan las cartas, **_  
_**Y juego mi otro turno, **_  
_**Pero la verdad no sé **_  
_**Qué hacer para satisfacerme. **_

_**Dime qué puedes oír **_  
_**Y dime qué puedes ver, **_  
_**Todos tienen un camino distinto, **_  
_**Una forma de ver el mundo. **_

_**Si pudiera entender como tú, **_  
_**Cuando ves las cosas simples **_  
_**O das gracias a la vida... **_  
_**No es demasiado tarde para aprender. **_

_**No quiero estar aquí, **_  
_**En algún lugar estaré, **_  
_**Pero cuando lo consiga, **_  
_**No lo encontraré por mí. **_

_**No entiendo qué quiero, **_  
_**O cuándo quiero esto. **_  
_**Me siento muy confundido, **_  
_**Aún más cuando avanzan los días.**_

cancion de deathmatch que por cierto son muy malos:

**_Parece que la vida se desvanece a lo lejos  
yéndose sin rumbo más lejos cada día  
perdiéndose en mi interior  
nada importa, nadie importa_**

He perdido las ganas de vivir  
simplemente nada más que dar  
no hay nada más para mi  
necesito el final para liberarme

Las cosas no son lo que solían ser  
algo falta en mi interior  
perdido hasta la muerte esto no puede ser real  
no puedo soportar este infierno que siento

El vacío me llena al punto de la agonía  
una oscuridad se posesiona de mí  
era yo, pero ahora se ha ido

Nadie mas que yo puede salvarme  
pero es muy tarde  
ahora puedo pensar  
por que deberia intentarlo

El pasado se ve como si no hubiera existido  
la muerte me abraza calidamente  
ahora solo dire adios...  
adios...

luego el dulce principe, que ahora era mas bien conocido como el rey de la guitarra por sus bastas habilidades con ella, subio al ecenario para anunciar al ganador

"bien fueron grande canciones,pero una fue tan alucinante que casi me muero y el dueño de esa cancion es..."

* * *

perdon pero este es el final el suspenso los mata no? jajaja

perdon por no haber subido historias hace tanto tiempo es que estuve estudiando y estuve algo enfermo igual pero ya eh publicado algo asi que envienme reviews sobre ideas que tengan porque yo ya estoy seco de ideas.

ayuden a la historia con subgerencias gracias. psd:la cancion que toca espada dorada es different world de iron maiden solo que en español


	5. Chapter 5 traicionado

"que,*hick*, buena fiesta no,*hick*, finn?"-dijo marshal algo pasado de licor-

"si exelente fiesta"-dijo finn con su novia al lado de el

"ey finn,encontre el lluvia de sangre tu licor favorito"-dijo flama-"tomalo, te esperare arriba"-dijo y se fue con una mirada seductora

"como dijo aquel hasta el fondo!"-dijo bebiendose toda la botella de unos tragos nada mas-"dame otras 5"

cuatro botellas de licor mas tarde...

"creo que ya me hace efecto..."-dijo finn colocandose la mano sobre su frente-"solo...una...mas"-dijo y despues de beberla subio arriba por el modo en que caminaba se veia borracho pero no lo estaba.

"flama!,flama!"-la llamaba finn que se recupero en menos de 20 segundos! increible no?-"donde estas?"

decidio pasear un poco por el lugar y encontro una puerta donde supuestamente se hacia el paso 15 finn se asomo para ver si habia alguien al escuchar gemidos se alejo pero se sentian familiares.

"mmm"-sospecho finn-"sera PB o DP o...no o si"-se asomo un poca mas para ver y lo que voi lo dejo en shock. bajo y se encontro con marshal tambien recuperado.

"eh finn que paso?, hiciste el paso 15?,con quien?,flama,PB,DP?"-finn se acerco y le dijo lo que vio arriba en el oido-"lo siento viejo te veo mañana. si quieres hablo con ella"

"gracias viejo pero no. ella tomo su decicion te vere en el ensayo de mañana. adios"-se despidieron con un saludo especial y finn se fue de la fiesta.

domingo...

_**O Dios de la tierra y altar  
Inclinate y escucha nuestro grito  
Nuestros gobernantes terrenales fallaron  
Nuestra gente es arrastrada y muere  
Las paredes de oro nos sepultan  
Las espadas de desprecio nos dividen  
No te lleves el trueno de nosotros  
Pero llévate nuestro orgullo"  
(G. K. Chesterton; Oración Inglesa )**_

Sólo un niño en el abismo negro  
No existe razón para un lugar como éste  
Las paredes están frías y las almas gritan de dolor  
Una manera fácil de seguir por un ciego  
Un camino sabio para los tontos que saben  
El secreto del hombre ahorcado - la sonrisa en sus labios

La luz del ciego - tu verás...

espada dorada estaba practicando cuando flama entro al garage de finn un poco triste.

"finn?"-pregunto como esas chicas timidas-

"que quieres?"-dijo mirando hacia otra parte enojado-"llevarte a mashal para engañarme con el ahora?"

"pero finn. todo fue un malentendido. no era lo que parecia"-dijo flama casi llorando-"me perdonarias por favor?"

finn se conmovio al ver la cara de flama

"ok te perdono"-dijo finn con una sonrisa-"prometeme que no haras eso otra vez"

desde este momento narra finn:

"te lo prometo"-fue mentira cuatro semanas despues estaba acostada con otro esto es lo que paso cuando me entere

"finn por favor vuelve."-me gritaba flama mientras me seguia por los prados a mi casa-"no me hagas esto"

me detuve ella se coloco detras mio y luego cuando voltee la golpee

"que te pasa me lo prometiste!, no pasron ni 2 meses y ya estas con otro!"-dije casi llorando-"no esperes un perdon esta vez, esto se acabo"

recuerdo ese dia como si fuera ayer recuerdo sus lagrimas cuando la descubri en la fiesta. recuerdo mis lagrimas de tristeza. recuerdo lo que paso una semana despues y lamento no haberle dado el perdon para que no la mataran.

* * *

eeeeeeennnnn fin esta fue la historia continuada de mi saga.

por favor dejame un review con sugerencias que deba mejorar o temas que pueda incluir, incluso personajes o si quieren que siga subiendo musica de espada dorada XD

AVISO:desde ahora tratare de subir historias todos los dias. sisurge algun inconveniente lo explicare el finde semana o al dia siguiente. espero que les alla gustado y un saludo especial a ZeroSK, a Brid-lopez y a djbrandonsan17 por se los primeros en enviarme unos reviews tan inspiradores los veo pronto adios


	6. Chapter 6 magia negra

finn estaba en casa en su habitacion llorando desde que termino con flama. luego de 2 semanas el dulce principe o principe guitarrista fue a su casa.

al entrar en su habitacion finn se volte y con incteible abilidad saco una espada de quien sabe donde y se puso en guardia

"que,*snif*,quieres aqui viniste a presumir que te acostaste con mi ex tambien"-dijo finn todavia llorando

"no, vine a llevarte"-luego de decir esto lo noqueo y se lo llevo al dulce reino

finn estaba en el centro de la ciudad boca arriba todavia desmayado y todavia llorando cuando desperto todos los que el conicia estaban rodeandolo incluyendo a la princesa flama

"que quieren!?"-dijo finn enojado-

"venimos para que te reconcilies con ella"-dijo marshal señalando a la princesa flama

"acaso saben lo que ella hico?"-pregunto finn y todos se miraban y se preguntaban entre ellos.-"ella me engaño luego de prometer que no lo haria"

todos miraron con desprecio a la princesa flama exepto marshal

"eso es cierto flama?"-pregunto bonibel

"si y, lo siento finn"-dijo empezando a llorar-"no era mi intencion es que algo me impulsa a hacerlo no queria terminar contigo ni hacerlo con ellos por favor perdonam..."

todos quedamos en shock cuando el lich aparecio detras de ella y le coloco la mano sobre su hombro.

"asi es finn yo la controle. yo hice que lo hiciera con tantos porque yo sabia que si debilitaba tu corazon serias mas debil."-dijo el lich

"tal vez el amor me da poder bueno"-dije mirando al suelo-"pero el odio tambien me da poder"-cuando termine de decir esto un aura oscura me rodeo, mis ojos se tornaron blancos, mi gorra se salio y mi cabello largo se puso color negro con detalles rojo sangre.

"ahora sueltala antes de considere no matarte!"-dije con una vos como la de udson abbader.

"creelo niño"-dijo mientras me disparaba ese fuego verde. yo seguia avanzando como si nada.

"tu lo pediste DARK BLAST"-dije mientras disparba bolas de fuego oscuras a el-"y para acabarte SHADOW COMPRESION"-dije y lo encerre en una caja de oscuridad mientras se achicaba un poco mas cada segundo

"muere!"-cerre mi puño y el lich desaparecio. luego de volver a la normalidad cai desmayado. desperte en el dulce hospital

"donde estoy...y flama?ella esta bien?"-pregunte a el dulce principe que estaba al lado mio

"perdon finn pero el lich la mato. hay una posibilidad de que sobreviva pero solo con magia negra"-al escuchar esto fui con ella

"yo me encargo"-coloque mis manos abiertas hacia ella y dije:

"美麗的女人復甦或"-(hechizo de reanimacion) y al instante ella desperto y me abrazo nunca la volvi a dejar y nunca volvio a morir

mientras tanto en los himalayas...

"finn es mas fuerte cada dia... cuando lo traeremos?"-pregunto un joven

"eso ya quiero entrenarlo ademas de ser lindo es fuerte"-dijo otra figura pero femenina

"paciencia ecayon y flora ya lo traeremos y sera entrenado para luchar contra el mal mas grande. uno mas fuerte que el simple lich"-dijo el maestro trevor-"y finn lo derrotara junto a ustedes mis dicipulos. mañana lo traeremos y se cumplira la preofecia. pero flora recuerda el estara aqui para entrenar no para tus sucias ideas eh?-dijo el maestro retirandose con ecayon

"si maestro"-dijo se fueron flora reviso la esfera de cristal repitiendo una y otra vez la vez cuando la princesa flama y finn lo hicieron en el patio de la casa de finn-"pronto el sera mio"-dijo acariciandose el pecho.

lunes...

"nevil a desayunar!"-grito finn

"tio!"-grito nevil-"hay un portal a otra dimension en la habitacion"

cuando finn llego los tres ya habian salido del portal

"buenas tardes finn. yo soy trevor el maestro."-dijo con tono elegante-"el es ecayon-"hola"-y ella es flora-flora retrocedio como muestra de verguenza-venimos a llevarte a los himalyas a entrenar lo quieras o no!"

"como?..."-dijo finn antes de se noqueado.

* * *

eeeeeennnnnnn finn

por ser un dia de extrema belleza decidi subir dos historias el mismo dia esto no se hara un habito asi que maña subire otra historia,espero, bueno

ponganme reviews que les parecio, debo mejorar algo, mas personajes, mas poderes, etc.

PSD:organizare un concurso el que haga una historia sobre este tema y que se muy buena pondre a esa persona con otro nombre en la historia.

si, con finn, flama, marshal, fionna, etc. asi que cuentenle a sus amigos y participen les dare mas de 1 semana

CONDICIONES:tienen que aparecer: finn y flama. tiene que haber misterio y accion y por ultimo tiene que haber un personaje que yo no haya publicado en mis historias puede ser inventado u real suerte.


	7. Chapter 7 dinn

"argh"-desperte con dolor de cabeza-"donde estoy?"

escuche una voz decir exactamente lo mismo que yo. levante la mirada y vi a un chico con shorts negros, camiseta negra, un gorro de panda y mochila roja.

"quien eres?"-pregunte

"soy dinn y tu?"-me respondio con una voz igual a la mia-

"yo finn"-le dije y lo mire detalladamente y me levante al mismo tiempo el hizo exactamente lo mismo. extendi mi mano para tocar la suya cuando nos tocamos un destello de luz salio de nuestro toque.

cuando pude abrir los ojos vi que tenia una pulzera color azul ajustada exactamente para mi muñeca que no me podia sacar cuando vi su muñeca el tenia lo mismo pero de color azul derrepente desperte.

"wow que sueño tan raro"-dije saltando del suelo me extrañe al ver que no estaba en la casa del arbol sino en una especie de cueva donde hacia mucho frio.-"donde estoy?"

"estas en una cueva secreta en los himalayas"-escuche a una voz decir eso- "y lo que soñaste era una conexion con tu hermano en el otro lado del mundo te puedes conectar con el porque ya dominas los poderes oscuros igual que el"

"quien eres?"-pregunte y una bellisima mujer de mi edad(18 años) salio de una vestia una tunica echa de piel, lo bastante larga para cubrir todo su cuerpo incluyendo sus pies.-"que hago aqui contigo?"

"mi maestro te trajo para que entrenaras tuve calentar nuestros cuerpos para no morir en el hielo,jijiji"-me sonroje mire hacia abajo y vi que no traia nada puesto. antes de decir algo ella se abalanzo sobre mi y se coloco sobre mis caderas estaba por dejarme llevar cuando recorde a flama.

yo no haria lo que ella hizo conmigo asi que junte todo el poder que pude y...-"ICE POLAR ARMOR!"-al instante me encerre en una esfera de luz y cuando esta desaparecio traia una armadura(igual a la de pegaso de los caballeros del sodiaco pero blanca), indestructible-"donde esta tu maestro? dimelo o..."-saque una espada de cristal azul-"te mueres!"

"esta en el monasterio a tres horas de aqui nunca llegaras"-dijo

"ja, no hay problema"-cuando estaba por salir de la cueva ella me agarro de los pies suplicando pero antes de matarla me di cuenta que lloraba.

"por favor no vallas estoy muy sola aqui y ademas estoy enamorada de ti"-me conmovio lo que dijo al final baje mi poder haciendo que la armadura desapareciera pero que mi ropa de siempre apareciera.

"puedes antes de irte hacerlo conmigo?"-dijo con una cara rara de suplica y sedduccion

"uff, esta bien..."-dije y ella se abalanzo sobre mi

"si! creeme esto te encantara"-dijo y empezo a acariciarme

mientras tanto en ooo...

"chicos,chicos!"gritaba bmo que ahora era como un robot mas que un videojuego. ahora media como marceline y tenia la fuerza y valentia de finn.

"finn fue raptado!"-dijo bmo a marceline que estaba con marshal y fionna

"por quien el lich?"-pregunto fionna

"no, por ellos"-dijo bmo sacando una foto como si fuera una impresora

"oh no"-dijo marshal-"es mi antiguo maestro y esa chica flora! grrr"

"que pasa con esa chica?"-pregunto fionna

"cada vez que lo "hace" con alguien lo hipnotiza dejandolo bajo su control total y la unica manera de liberarte es si tu amor te besa. pero ellos estan en los himalayas, llegar no es el problema, el problema es que flama no puede ir se podria morir."-dijo marshal preocupado por su mejor amigo

"ire!"-dijo flama llegando del aire con algo en la mano

"que es eso un libro?"-pregunto marceline

"no cualquier libro. el enchiridion 2"

* * *

eeeeeeennn fin

ese fue el episodio de hoy si te gusto dejame reviews y sugerencias debo mejorar?, empeorar?, violar? a no eso no.

pero bueno dejenme los links de las historias del concurso. recuerden tienen hasta el sabado.

cuando llege el sabado les avisare al final de la historia como ahora y el domingo publicare la historia y les dire que pienso llegar hasta 15 episodios nada mas porque no tengo muchos reviews ni ideas asi que cuando termine el concurso vere que sucede.

hasta mañana chau


	8. Chapter 8 el enchiridion 2

"alguien sabe leerlo? este es un extraño idioma"-dijo marceline al abrir el libro

"cierto y no es mi idioma"-dijo flama

"yo puedo leerlo"-dijo fionna-"es idioma arcoiris y cake me enseño a hablarlo"

"leelo entonces"-la apuro marshal

"Portal til kulde"-dijo fionna (yo no invente ese echizo solo pase portal al frio del español al danes)-"miren!"

todos miraron y vieron como un portal azul se abria delante de ellos

"no se olviden de mi!"-dijo una voz detras de ellos. era mitch el hijo de billy-"nothon!"-el truco de billy para traer su espada a el-"cuando nos vamos?"

"ahora!"-dijo marshal-"no puedo dejar a mi mejor amigo solo!"

"no sera tu homo-amor verdad?"-le dijo marcy al oido

"que!? no!? solo... que... el es...!?"-tartamudeo marshal

"admitelo hermano"

"esta bien si me gusta finn. pero eso no importa vamos a ayudarlo"

todos entraron a el portal y al salir vieron una chica en el suelo con cara de haberlo hecho apasionadamente y mas de una vez.

"finn... no hizo eso no?"-pregunto fionna

"quien sabe tiene sentido despues de que yo le hise lo mismo"-se lamento flama

"no fui yo"-dijo una voz detras de ellos. era finn y alguien mas sentados al frente de una fogata comiendo pescado

"finn!"-gritaron al unisono-"pero que le paso a ella?"

"no ese fue dinn, mi hermano esta aqui no ven?"

"hola"-dijo dinn alegre

"les explicare..."

FINN FLASHBACK

"si! creeme esto te encantara"

"no si puedo eviatarlo"-dijo dinn golpeando a flora

"gracias hermano,hustruer frost!"-dije y lanze unas esposas de hielo dejandola atrapada luego fui arriba de la montaña, duro unos minutos, y le pedi al maestro que me diera la perla de lich, una extraña roca con asombrosos poderes. no se lo que hizo dinn mientras estaba arriba, por lo menos cazo algo de pez.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

"miren esto"-finn saco la perla del lich era una perla color azul marino, en su interior se podia divisar un alma revoloteando tratando de escapar-"hora de ganar poder!"

"que?"-preguntaron todos menos dinn

"si la rompemos nos dara increibles poderes!"-dijo dinn-"listo hermano y hermana?"

"si hermano"

"siempre lista!"

"is kniv!"-(finn. navaja de hielo)

"Požar nož"-(dinn. navaja de fuego idioma:croata)

"blesk nôž-(fionna. navaja de relampago idioma: eslovaco)

la perla se quebro liberando 8 luces de diferente color que fueron a cada uno de nuestros heroes

"chicos tenemos poderes elementales!"-dijo dinn

"bien hecho chicos pero ahora moriran"-dijo michel-"pues que yo soy el lich!"

* * *

eeeeeeeeeennnnn fin

esa fue la historia del dia lamento no haber publicado historias durante la semana tuve compromisos importantes como cumpleaños y demas

y por cierto publicare un nuevo personaje en honor al ganador del concurso y el ganador es...

ZeroSK felicidades asi que tambien le dejo un feliz cumpleaños a mi mejor amigo mati ¡feliz cumple!

asi que los veo a la mañana siguiente chau


	9. Chapter 9 el sujeto misterioso

hola jeje perdon por no haber subido historias se que me han extrañado je B) pero bueno aqui les traigo la historia con algo que decir *ejem* COMO COÑO NO PUSIERON NUEVOS REVIEWS!

yo esperaba algo como:

-hey porque ya no publicas- o -cuando subiras una nueva historia- o la mas importante -me gusto mucho tu historia-

pero no ni uno solo teng reviews sin ofender a mis seguidores que son los mas fieles del mundo como Zerosk que me a impulsado a seguir con esta historia pero bueno e estado algo enfermo tambien pero aqui estoy con una nueva historia asi que disfrutenla y pongan reviews o los seguire hasta su casa.

si se donde vives...

ja era chiste.

* * *

-"porque yo soy el lich"-

-"pues yo soy un demonio y te destruire"-dijo una vos lejana-"decario!"(esa palabra si la invente)

derrepente un horrible monstruo salio de una sombra. era una mezcla entre perro, lobo, zorro y oso

era henorme y podia disparar fuego

"atacalo severus"-dijo el extraño hombre-"y ustedes vengan conmigo"- derrepente sus ojos brillaron tan fuerte que casi quede ciego. cuando pude ver el seguia ahi.

pero no estabamos en las montañas estabamos en la casa. se acerco a mi y se arrodillo

-"me presento soy devlin arjemon. el tercer guardian"-dijo y acto seguido se levanto-"tu finn el humano debes empezar a entrenarte"

"porque deberia?"

"porque tu seras el septimo guardian!"-todos me miraron-"el guardian del fuego eterno me ah enviado a entrenarte tienes hasta el martes para pensarlo"

luego desaparecio. todos nos quedamos hablando sobre que deberia hacer luego de un rato todos se fueron. menos flama.

"que vas a hacer?"-me pregunto

"no se"

"deberias aceptar ser un guardian seria asombroso!"

"a todo esto... que es un guardian?"

flama saco el enchiridion 2

"aqui esta!"

"y que dice"-dije algo nervioso

"guardian:

protege al inocente. segun la leyenda existen 7 guardianes

-el guardian del hielo (7) -el guardian de la luz (6) -el guardian de la naturaleza (5) - el guardian de la vida (4) -el guardian oscuro (3) - el guardian benevolente (2) -y el guardian del fuego eterno (1)

este ultimo es el mas poderoso con solo chasquear sus dedos podria destruir el planeta se dice que con tansolo tocar a el lich podria destruirlo para simpre. pero este poder tiene un precio el portador del poder debe renunciar a todo lo que ama, a toda su memoria, a toda su alma. esta acendera a el mundo espiritual donde aprendera todo el significado de la vida y el espacio.

cuando esto este hecho luego de 2000 años el alma regresara y escogera al nuevo septimo guardian"

"suena a todo dar... pero que elijo ser el mas poderoso del universo infinito o conservar mi vida

* * *

y bueno esta a sido la historia aunque casi toda la historia se hablo sobre los guardianes fue algo largo pero me exprimi el cerebro elaborando toda esa explicacion asi que agradezcanmelo.

a y por cierto, olvide agregar esto en esa parte del enchiridion 2..."cualquiera de corazon puro pede ser guardian pero solo aquel que tenga el corazon mas inpuro podra ser el tercer guardian"...interesante no?

pero bueno esta ah sido la historia ponganme reviews porfavor, solo uan vez pofis y si lo hacen se ganaran 100000 dolares... imaginarios.

hasta la proxima historia chau


	10. Chapter 10 la nocheosfera parte 1

desperte aquella mañana con la sencacion de resaca alta pero no me importo. al salir de casa estaba un pequeño cachorro beagle herido en una de sus patas. lo traje adentro de mi casa y luego de curarlo (solo le puso una venda -_-) ese tal devlin entro a la casa.

-severus, vamos- lo mire extrañado esperando que me dijera a mi pero ese cachorro se levanto y fue a su lado- gracias por curar a mi cachorro, se lo mucho que te gustan los perros.

me quede atonito al rato me llamo flama.

-finn estas bien? te olles raro-

-estoy bien solo que... pero que mier...-

-finn? finn estas ahi?-escuche el telefono mientras esa extraña sombra me atraia hacia un extraño portal en el suelo.

desperte dentro de la carcel en nocheosfera

-oye despierta niño- me dijo el guardia- tanto tiempo sin verte mocoso, que haces aqui esta vez?

-yo...-

-dejame adivinar no lo sabes no?

-no-

-pues espera ya casi termina mi turno asi que... ups ya termino fue bueno verte otra vez adios-

al salir observe a marceline en la puerta con marshal

-finn que haces aqui?-dijo marceline

-no se marcy-

-pues esnonces ven tenemos un show-

no podia creer que marcy este tan calmada con esto todavia me extrañaba que marshal no dijera nada. es mas estaba mirando para otro lado con las mejillas algo sonrojadas

-y tu marshal?-

-...eh...que?...-

-que te pasa amigo?-puse mi mano en su hombro y se sonrojo aun mas

-me...me ten...tengo que ir- y se fue volando

-no lo sabes no?-dijo marcy con mirada picarona

-saber que?-

-que marshal esta...

* * *

trolllllllll

jaja los dejare con el suspenso perdon por no haber subido antes habran pasado unos 2 meses wooooooaw

eso es mucho pero aqui les dejo hasta la proxima bye y paz y si me ves desde japon:

直到下一次再見，和平


	11. Chapter 11 la nocheosfera pt 2

*tump*(golpe)

-auch-grito marceline-que?-

-no le digas marcy-dijo marshall quien aparecio de la nada-nadie puede saberlo...-

-exepto el, finn, marshall esta enamorado de ti!-

-O.O(cara de finn :P) en serio?-dijo finn sorprendido

-si!-dijo marcy-

-le preguntaba a el- dijo señalando a marshall-

-emm...yo...-tartamudeo marshall. respiro hondo exalo y se acerco a finn(tienen mas o menos la misma altura)-si-lo beso y se fue rapidamente-

finn se quedo impresionado

-finn?-

-te digo luego-dijo finn y tambien se fue en direccion contraria a la de marshall

finn saco su celular y escribio un mensaje:

"eso fue inesperado, pero interesante, tu sabes que tengo novia hablaremos esto luego pero esto lo debes saber: antes de estar de novio con flama yo estaba tan enamorado de ti que fantaseaba contigo por las noches"

destino: marshall lee.

* * *

O.O ok...

este episodio no lo escribi yo lo escribio un amigo. si es gay pero es muy buen amigo.

mi hermana tambien se le ocurrio colocar gays.

destesto cuando me convence de hacer estas cosas.

bueno fue corto es que tengo poco tiempo los vere algun dia

por cierto nunca jamas por ninguna razon buscen la leyende del sonc r confien en mi. adios


	12. Chapter 12 una fabula corta

atencion!

desde ahora me inclinare a la hora de aventura original ya eh visto varios capitulos asi que no me repriman en los reviews. plis :(

ese dia decidi salir con viola y charlie a dar un paseo pero no recordaba ese sendero misterioso...

-"hey finn adonde lleva ese sendero?"-

-"no se viola. vamos a ver?"-conteste

-"si!"-

seguimos el sendero haste un desierto.

-"hey finn mira eso a lo lejos parece un ciudad..."-dijo charlie pero fue interrumpido-

-"¡de los ladrones!"-dijo una fea y arrugada bruja

-"esperame tantito, ya te reconozco eres esa bruja que me advirtio de la ciudad hace 5 años!"-

-"si..."-

-*llanto*- oi un llanto lejano

-"quien llora?"-

-"por alla es una niña"-

nos acercamos y no resulto cualquiera

-"hola..."-

-"por favor no me roben na... finn?"-dijo la niña

-"¡peny!"-grite enfadado

-"finn calmate"-me dijo viola

-"¡como me voy a calmar cuando esta ladrona, embustera esta aqui. les robara en la cara chicos!"-

-"no es cierto"- dijo charlie

-"donde esta tu llavero?"-pregunte sarcasticamente

-"esta...por aqui...no...por aca...no esta"-

-"mira a penny"-

-"jeje...je..."-

* * *

hola friends

en este episodio hice referencia a el episodio la ciudad de los ladrones asi que mirenlo asi lo entenderan major y este no fue parte de la historia solo fue una historia corta para animarlos un rato

ya que estoy poddria organizar un concurso si alguno tiene ideas para mis chapters o capitulos dejenlo en los reviews no importa si es tarde o temprano no importa si subi esto hace 40 años igual tratare de colocarlo en la historia.

y el premio es que el que deje un personaje con todo y caracteristicas lo colocare permanentemente en la historia y les dare el credito.

ahora una frase en mi idioma favorito el espanglish:

"you have to hablar spanglish" o "I dont entender very mucho"

son mis frases favoritas jaja

hasta la proxima


End file.
